Gino Romano
Gino Romano is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: Portallini Loves: Parmesan Hates: Flying Occupation: Bass Player Gino plays the standup bass for the famous Romano Family Quartet. He is the oldest nephew of Little Edoardo and son of the late Giacomo “Gigante” Romano. His uncle taught Gino to play the bass at age 8, and the two started performing for various weddings and family reunions across the area. When touring with the Romano Family Quartet, Gino is tasked with driving the old Romano Tour Bus. Appearance Gino has mid-tone skin and brunette hair. He also has bushy eyebrows and a mustache. He wears a white shirt with a pocket, green wrist sleeves, white buttons, a green trim, and a red necktie. He also has red pants, a brown leather belt, and brown shoes with green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 4 onions * 4 olives * 1/2 minutes * Sliced into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Ketchup * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Cheese * Onion * Pickle * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Steak * Loco Sauce * Jalapenos * Peppers * Tomatoes * Cheese Papa's Freezeria * Medium Mint Sundae with Yum n M's * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Mint Shavings * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Chocolate Waffles * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * 4 Bananas * Drink: ** Small Iced Coffee Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wasabi Strips * 4 Parmesan Shrimps (left) * 2 Teriyaki Wings (right) * 4 Red Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll * Hot Sauce * Marinara Sauce * Sauerkraut * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Fizzo ** Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Vanilla Cake * White Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Pistachio Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Mint Bar (Cherry in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) ** Mint Bar (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Shamrock (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Yum n M's * Mint Syrup * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Mint Shavings * Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Venetian Vongole (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Creole Rub (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *6 Tomatoes *Sausage *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * S'mores * Pistachio Syrup * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * White Chocolate Topping * Mint Shavings * Mint Bar, Cherry, Mint Bar Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Shamrock Donut (Ring Donut in other holidays) with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Green Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Mint Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles *Chocolate Round Donut with Mint Cream (Cookie Dough in other holidays) **Cinnamon Sugar **Key Lime Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Mini Mallows (none in St.Paddy's Day) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wasabi Chicken Strips *4 Parmesan Shrimp (left) *2 BlazeBerry Wings (right) *4 Red Peppers (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperonis *4 Onions (left) *4 Olives (left) *4 Jalapeños (right) *Regular bake *9 slices (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria * Ciabatta * Swiss Cheese * Irish Parsley Sauce (No other toppings in other holidays) * Mushrooms * Philly Steak * Sauerkraut * Awesome Sauce * Regular * Waffle Fries * Awesome Sauce * Jalapeños Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 25 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: 35 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 25 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Donuteria: Day 16 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 58 Unlockable menu items along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Fettuccine. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Sauerkraut. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Like Bruna and Carlo, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division. In the 1st round, he lost to Wally. Trivia *He was taught by his uncle Edoardo to play bass. *He is the driver of the Romano Tour Bus. *In Papa's Freezeria, he is the only Romano to have Chocolate Whipped Cream while the others have Whipped cream. *Gino is the only Romano who doesn't like Christmas in any of three games that include holidays. *It was revealed in the Q&A that his mother, Florentina Romano, will not be in any gamerias because she resides at the Prune Creek Retirement home. Order Tickets Gino_Romano's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Gino's Pancakeria Order Gino Romano-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|His order in Papa's Cupcakeria during St. Paddy's Day Gallery File:Gino_Romano.png|Gino Romano 45.jpg|Gino's thumbs up in the Flipline Facebook link Gino Romano (Taco Mia).png|Gino in Taco Mia! after receiving a bronze medal 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg The Romano Family.png|Detail of the Doggeria poster Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png|Gino in the Romano Family Portrait (top center) Waving Romanos.png|Gino riding the Romano Tour Bus. (Funny, seeing as he's supposed to be DRIVING it.) Angryginoromano.png|Gino Is Not Pleased Romano poster.jpg|Gino (again, top center) in the Romano poster. Gino Regular.jpg|Gino's profile picture before Star Customer. Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Gino outside cupcakeria along with Prudence, James, Cletus, Carlo, and Timm. gino.png|Gino Perfect Order Perfect Cupcakes for Gino.png Poor Gino.png|Gino's intermediately bad order in Pizzeria. Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png|The three male quartet members in Cupcakeria. Perfect Breakfast for Gino.png|Gino perfect in Pancakeria. Carlo and gino.PNG|Gino and Carlo's fanshay attire for the Romano Wedding Gino Romano in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Gino.png Perfect Pasta for Gino 2.png Perfectgino.png bruna and gino; perfect.png Gino y Carlo.png|Gino proud of Carlo's Perfect Score Gino 2.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.38.23.png|GIno is angry (at the dining table) (but his thumbs up pic isn't xD) Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.18.08.png|Gino is not happy with the Infinity Loops he recieved Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.15.15.png|Gino is angry with the red donuts he recieved Gino perfect.png|Gino and Scarlet like their perfect donuts as I get a Silver Customer award on Gino The romanos on there bus.png Nick, gondoling gino romano.png Angry Gino.png|Another raw taco? Thank God I didn't get food poisoning. Gino Romano Taco Mia Perfect.png|Gino loves his perfect taco! Ginoperfect.png|Gino loves his perfect chicken wings! Gino Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Gino enjoys his perfect sundae! Gino Romano Pancakeria Perfect.png|Gino enjoys his perfect pancakes! Ginbr.png Fan Art Hella 01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:G Characters